Dreams That Kept Me Alive
by WolfGirl1335
Summary: This is a AU one-shot about Dante Falconeri and Lulu Spencer. What happens if they are separated for five days without any contact? What if Dante's dreams are what keep him alive? Find out and see what happens.


_**Dreams That Kept Me Alive**_

_Author's Note: Thanks to Amblue36 for the great suggestion and persuassion to write another Dante and Lulu fanfic :) Please enjoy and leave reviews!_

_Dante's POV_

"Hey Lulu, just letting you know I am on my way now. See you soon beautiful," I left a message on her voicemail.

I was meeting Lulu and my mom for lunch.

I started my car and began to drive down the road.

Then out of nowhere, I heard gun shots firing at my car. I quickly turned and saw a car following me. A mysterious figure hung out of the car and pointed a gun at me.

I tried to speed up the car, but they were too fast. My tires blew out and I began to swerve out of control.

I felt a bullet pierce my shoulder and I blacked out from the pain.

The car began to swerve even more and it toppled over the mountain.

I woke up hours later in excruciating pain and I saw my car was completely totaled.

Luckily, it landed on a crater and it probably won't move anywhere else.

My shoulder hurt really bad and my vision was fuzzy. I tried to find my phone, but my arm was pinned underneath all the rubble.

I started to scream for help, but I knew nobody would be able to hear me. I was trapped and would be until someone finds me.

The car began to shake and I realized the crater was breaking in half. I plummeted further down the mountain. I blacked out again because a huge rock hit me in the side of the head.

Finally, the car landed in a ditch and the pain in my shoulder and head was absolutely awful.

I was scared to death because I now knew nobody would ever find me.

_Lulu's POV_

I made it to Jake's before Dante and Olivia, so I got us a table.

I pulled out my phone and saw I had a new voice mail. I listened to it and it brought a smile to my face. Every time I hear Dante's voice, I get butterflies in my stomach.

Olivia came in a few minutes. We chatted while waiting for Dante to show up. A half-hour, then an hour passed and no Dante. We were kind of worried, but thought maybe he had to work and didn't have a chance to call.

So we ate lunch without him and then went our separate ways. Olivia told me if I heard from Dante to let her know. I promised and then went back to work.

I tried to call Dante, but his phone went right to voicemail.

"Hey Dante, it's me. I just wanted to make sure you are o.k. You didn't show up for lunch with me and your mom. Just call me when you get a chance. I love you and I'll see you later."

I buried myself in work to keep myself from worrying, but it didn't really work. I left him a bunch of messages until it said his voicemail box is full.

I called the station and they told me that Dante had left for the day. I called his apartment and Michael answered.

"Hey Michael, have you heard from Dante yet?" I asked hearing the worry in my voice.

"I saw him this morning before he went to work, but he hasn't called to check up on me yet," he said.

"If you hear from him or he comes home, can you let me know?" I begged.

"Sure. Are you ok, Lulu? You sound really worried," he said.

"I am just being paranoid, but I was supposed to meet Dante for lunch with Olivia. He never showed up and it definitely made me worried. I called the station and they said he left for the day. I called his cell phone a bunch of times, but it kept going right to voicemail. So if you see him, please tell him to call me," I explained.

"No problem Lulu. I'm sure Dante is fine. Maybe he is still working and the station didn't know. He will call when he can. I'll relay the message if he calls me," he tried to reassure me.

"Thanks Michael. I will talk to you later," I said before hanging up.

My gut feeling was telling me something wasn't right. The last time Dante didn't show up somewhere, he got shot. I just didn't want a repeat of that. I don't think my heart or sanity could take it.

"Dante, where are you?" I whispered feeling tears spring to my eyes.

_Dante's POV_

I woke up sometime later and saw the sun had set. My whole body felt completely numb and all I wanted to do was sleep.

I tried once more to call for help, but my voice wasn't loud enough to carry anywhere.

My arm was still stuck and I didn't have the energy to move it. I saw blood still pouring out of the bullet wound in my shoulder.

The smell made me sick and I fell unconscious once more.

_The Dream_

_I held Lulu's hand tightly as we walked along the shoreline._

_I have never been this nervous in my entire life. _

_I knew I was making the right decision, I just hoped her answer is yes._

_I stopped walking and turned to look at her. I knelt down onto one knee and held both of her hands in mine._

"_Lulu, you already know how much I love you. I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I'm glad to have you in my life. Our relationship hasn't been easy, but I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. You have always been my heaven, my heart, and my soul. Will you do me the extreme honor of becoming my wife?" I proposed as I pulled the ring out of my pocket._

"_Yes, a thousand times yes!" she exclaimed._

_I slipped the ring onto her ring finger and she helped up off the ground._

_She threw her arms around my neck and we held each other tightly._

"_I don't know what I did to deserve you but I must have done something right. I love you and can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you," she whispered into my ear._

_We sealed the deal with a breathtaking kiss that held the promise of a bright future._

_End of Dream_

_Lulu's POV_

It was 9pm and I still haven't heard from Dante. You could say I was in panic mode by this point. I called every person I know and asked if they have seen or heard from him.

Olivia called me a few times and I knew she was worried as well.

I somehow worked up my nerve to call Sonny. I point blank asked him if something happened to Dante.

Sonny reassured me that he hasn't talked to Dante all day and if he knew anything, he would tell me.

He promised to have Jason and Spinelli look into finding Dante.

I wasn't sure I trusted him, but I did appreciate what he was doing.

After I finished talking to Sonny, I called Lucky.

He calmed me down and told me he would find out anything he could.

I called Olivia back and told her that Sonny and Lucky were going to find Dante.

Afterwards, I called my dad and explained the situation. He told Tracy and the rest of the Quartermaines about it as well.

He made me swear if I needed any help, I would ask.

I told him that Sonny and Lucky are already on the case, but I thanked him anyway.

I went back to my apartment and stayed up all night fearing for Dante's life. I cried hysterically and prayed that he would be found alive and safe.

_Dante's POV_

The cold air whipped around the damaged car and it woke me suddenly.

It took me a few minutes to figure out where I was. I am stuck on the side of the mountain in a totaled car still in excruciating pain.

"Lulu" my voice was barely a whisper.

I fell back to sleep and dreamed about my beautiful girlfriend.

_The Dream_

_I stood nervously at the front of the church and waited anxiously for my beautiful bride._

_The procession march began to play and I felt my heart begin to beat even faster._

_The bridesmaids made their way down the aisle and then the flower girl and ring bearer as well. _

_Finally, the moment I have been waiting for happened._

_I saw Luke and Lulu walking down the aisle towards me. _

_She looked absolutely stunning. I can't believe this beautiful woman would soon be mine forever._

_Luke handed her over to me and gave me a strong handshake._

"_Take care of my little girl," he demanded._

"_No worries Luke. I plan to take care of her for the rest of my life," I assured him._

_Lulu smiled at me and I grasped onto her hands tightly._

"_You look handsome in a tux," she whispered._

"_Words can't even describe how beautiful you look in a wedding dress," I whispered making her blush._

_I should have been listening to the priest, but my mind could only focus on Lulu._

_The only time I paid attention was when he had us repeat our vows._

"_I, Dante Angelo Falconeri take you Leslie Lu Spencer to be my lawfully wedded wife, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, and I promise to love, honor, and cherish you until death do us part."_

"_I, Leslie Lu Spencer take you Dante Angelo Falconeri to be my lawfully wedded husband, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, and I promise to love, honor, and cherish you until death do us part."_

_After saying our vows, we exchanged rings._

"_With this ring, I thee wed."_

"_By the powers vested in me and by the great state of New York, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride," the priest said closing his book._

"_With pleasure," I whispered as I pull the veil over Lulu's head._

"_I love you," she exclaimed._

"_I love you too," I exclaimed as we kissed for the first time as a married couple._

_End of Dream_

_Lulu's POV_

I woke up in a panic and thought yesterday was a horrible dream.

I soon realized that it wasn't and Dante is still missing. I called Lucky and he still hasn't found out anything. I called Olivia and she hasn't heard from him either.

I reluctantly called Sonny and he said Jason and Spinelli are still working on it.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. I went over my dad's house and we waited for Lucky to come up with any type of news.

It has been 24 hours and I was finally able to file a missing person's report.

Jason and Spinelli had a lead that they were running with and Lucky was going to help them.

I was so grateful for my family and friends to be helping in this awful situation.

I just need Dante to be found because I honestly cannot live without him.

_Dante's POV_

When I woke up again, it was dark and cold. The only time I felt better was when I was sleeping. The dreams of Lulu kept me alive. All I wanted was to tell her that I love her and I'm not going anywhere.

_The Dream_

"_Come on Lulu, keep pushing. You are doing so great. Just keep pushing," I coached my wife as she gave birth to our baby._

_After a few more pushes, we heard the most beautiful sound in the world: a crying baby._

"_Congratulations, it is a baby boy," the doctor proclaimed._

_Tears sprang to my eyes because I was wishing for this moment for the past 9 months. _

"_It's a boy. We have a baby boy," I whispered to Lulu and saw tears in her eyes as well._

"_Yes we do. Our baby boy is finally here," she whispered back._

"_I love you Lulu," I declared before kissing her softly on the lips._

"_I love you too Dante," she said with a big grin on her face._

_The nurse brought our son over and placed him gently into Lulu's arms._

"_Welcome to the world Dante Angelo Falconeri Jr," she exclaimed looking up at me._

_A big smile came over my face because we decided to name our son after me._

_I placed a kiss on my namesake's forehead and placed a kiss on Lulu's hand._

_My life was absolutely complete now._

_End of Dream_

_Lulu's POV_

Three days of worrying, anxiety, no sleep, and constant fear made it difficult for me to think about anything else.

I can't believe it has been three fucking days and still no clue as to where Dante is.

How could have this happened and why did it happen?

My gut told me that he is still alive. I would know otherwise. Don't ask me how I know. I guess it is female intimation or my love is too strong to comprehend a far more tragic ending.

Jason and Spinelli's lead turned out to be false, but were working on a new one.

Lucky and the rest of the PCPD were frantically searching for any type of lead themselves.

I wanted to go out and search myself, but my dad talked me out of it.

He told me that Lucky, Jason and Spinelli could handle this type of job. I was far too fragile and emotional to be able to handle a situation such as this one.

I got into a huge fight with him and stormed off more upset than ever.

"Where the hell are you Dante Falconeri? Can't you see how much I need you right now?" I yelled into the night sky as I broke down into hysterics.

_Dante's POV_

I lost all sense of time and awareness. I knew the end would be here soon.

I wish there was some way I could see or talk to Lulu one more time.

"I love you Lulu," I whispered before giving into the darkness once more.

_The Dream_

"_Daddy, Daddy, look at me," Dante Jr. smiled as he went down the slide._

"_Good job buddy," I said picking him up._

"_Boys, time for lunch," Lulu shouted from the window._

_We both ran inside and a delicious lunch was waiting for us._

"_How are my girls doing?" I asked putting my arms around Lulu and her growing belly._

_We were expecting our 2__nd__ child and this time, it would be a precious little girl._

"_We are both fine today," she smiled as we both felt our daughter kick._

"_She loves the sound of her Daddy's voice," she whispered into my ear._

"_That she does," I laughed._

"_Mommy, Daddy, let's eat," Dante Jr. demanded._

_We both laughed and joined our son for a nice family lunch._

_End of Dream_

_Lulu's POV_

2 more days passed and still nothing. My anxiety and fear grew worse.

I couldn't eat, sleep, or process a single thought. I just kept hoping and praying for some type of sign that Dante is alive.

My sign showed up about 4 hours later. I happened to have fallen asleep on my couch and my phone began to ring. I jumped up immediately and quickly answered it.

"Lulu, it's Jason. Spinelli and I got a huge lead about where Dante might be. Spinelli found some type of footage about a shooting that took place 5 days ago. It took place near the mountains. We could see one car chasing another one. We were able to identify the one car as Dante's. The footage ended right before we saw one of the cars fall off the mountain. It seems pretty likely it is Dante's car that fell. I called Lucky and he is going to check it out. I just wanted to let you know because I know how worried you have been. I am seriously hoping it turns out for the best. I would give Lucky a call to see how much progress he made," he explained.

"Thank you so much Jason. Thank Spinelli for me as well. I am going to call Lucky now," I thanked him and then quickly called my brother.

Lucky was at the mountain now and he could see the damage to the mountain. Clearly a car fell down it.

He called an ambulance and he hoped he could find Dante and his car.

He told me to stay put, but there was no way in hell I was staying here.

I had to see for myself that Dante is rescued and that he is alive.

I quickly made my way to the mountain and saw Lucky with an ambulance.

He made his way towards me and I threw myself into his arms.

"Have you guys found him yet?" I asked.

"Not yet. We are waiting for the helicopter to show up. It is too dark to see without it," he explained.

A few minutes later, we saw the helicopter flying above us.

Lucky had a walkie-talkie in his hand and communicated with the co-pilot on the helicopter.

The helicopter began to make its decent down the mountain and we waited with baited breath.

I began to cry and Lucky held me tightly in his arms.

_Dante's POV_

A bright light made its way towards me.

I knew the end was finally here.

I heard a voice say my name.

I figured it was God welcoming me to heaven.

This wasn't my heaven though; the only heaven I ever knew was back on earth mourning my untimely death.

I wanted to walk towards the light, but I felt a violent pain in my chest.

"_He is crashing. Get the defibrillator."_

"_Clear!" _

_The electric shock went through my body._

"_Clear!"_

_Another electric shock went through me._

"_O.k. we got a heartbeat. Let's send him up to the helicopter."_

_Lulu's POV_

I saw the helicopter come back up to where we were.

My nerves are completely shot and my heart cannot take anymore.

Lucky's walkie-talkie came to life and we heard a crackling sound.

"_Alpha base, Alpha base, we found Detective Falconeri. Repeat we found Detective Falconeri. He is unconscious and we did lose him for a few seconds. We are going straight to General Hospital. Repeat we are going to General Hospital."_

My body went into complete shock and I couldn't move. Lucky had to carry me to the car and drove straight to the hospital.

They made us wait in the waiting room and I began to cry even more.

Lucky held me and just let me fall apart.

"I can't lose him, I can't lose him," I kept repeating.

"You are not going to lose him. Just keep thinking positive," he tried to comfort me.

The only thing that would make me feel better is seeing Dante.

_Dante's POV_

I saw the bright light again and I wanted to walk into it.

Then the pain in my chest came back.

"_We are losing him again."_

"_Clear."_

_Shock!_

"_Clear."_

_Shock!_

"_Clear."_

_Shock!_

"_Clear."_

_Shock!_

"_O.k. we got a heartbeat."_

I faded into unconsciousness and I wanted to stay there forever.

_Lulu's POV_

I must have dozed off because Lucky shook me awake.

The doctor came out and asked who was here for Dante Falconeri.

Olivia must have shown up when I fell asleep because I don't remember her here before that.

He began to explain that Dante was shot in the shoulder and lost a lot of blood. He was in surgery to remove the bullet and he would need a blood transfusion.

He also explained that since Dante lost a lot of blood, he went into cardiac arrest when the paramedics rescued him. It happened once more on the way to the hospital as well. They were able to revive him quickly and now he is being prepped for surgery. It should 4-6 hours to remove the bullet, repair his shoulder since they have to break the bone, and hopefully stop the bleeding.

I fell back into Lucky's arms and just wanted this awful nightmare to be over.

_Dante's POV_

I just wanted to wake up and feel o.k. again.

My whole body hurt like hell and I was sick of fading into unconsciousness.

My heart was getting weaker and I couldn't stop it.

The bright light came back and I knew it wanted me to walk towards it.

"_Hurry up and get the crash cart. This is not good."_

"_Clear!"_

_Shock._

"_Clear!"_

_Shock._

"_Clear!"_

_Shock._

"_Oh thank god, we got him back. Hopefully it is for good now."_

The bright light went away and I felt at peace for the first time in forever.

_Lulu's POV_

Four long and painful hours passed by very slowly. I paced a lot and tried to sit, but I was too anxious.

Lucky tried to get me to eat something, but I couldn't even think about food.

Sonny, Jason, and Spinelli came to hospital and waited with us as well.

Michael and Kristina soon followed. My dad and Tracy came to support me (which shocked the hell out of me).

Finally, the doctor came out to the waiting room.

"We were able to successfully remove the bullet, he will have to have physical therapy for his shoulder, and the blood transfusion worked as well. We did lose him again on the table, but were quickly able to revive him. He most likely went into cardiac arrest three times because he was missing for 5 days. He is definitely lucky to be alive. Any longer and he most likely would have died," he explained.

"When can we see him?" Olivia asked.

"Dante is in the recovery room right now and will be moved to a regular room when he wakes up. For now, we suggest that only one person can see him," he said.

I figured Olivia would go see him, but she surprised everyone by saying I should go.

I tried to talk her out of it and tell her that she is his mother. He would want to see her first.

"Honey, you are his world. He would must rather see you. I want you to go, please," she said.

I followed the doctor to the recovery room and he told me I had five minutes to visit with Dante.

I had a sudden sense of déjà vu. The last time I saw him like this, it was the night Sonny shot him point blank in the chest.

It was so much different because he hadn't been missing for five days and making me sick with worry.

I sat down onto the bed and took his hands into mine.

"God damn you Dante Angelo Falconeri. I have been out of my damn mind worrying about you. I wish you were awake so I can yell at you in person. However, none of that matters. I just need you to wake up and make me laugh again. I haven't laugh in 5 days. I need your smile to make me weak in the knees. I just need you back," I whispered as the tears fell down my face.

I buried my face into his chest and just let myself cry.

"We need to stop meeting like this," I heard a soft raspy whisper.

I lifted my head and saw Dante looking at me.

"Oh my god! Hold on, I'll go get the doctor," I exclaimed jumping off the bed.

I turned to leave the room, but he grabbed onto my arm.

"Wait," he murmured.

He gestured for me to come back to him and before I could ask why, he pulled me down to meet his lips.

I began to cry once more because I thought I wouldn't be able to do this again.

"Don't cry Lulu," he said.

"I can't help it. I've been so worried about you. I am just glad you are here and awake. I kept thinking the worst and I thought I would never see you again," I explained.

"I fought my way back to you and I am so sorry for making you worry. Please forgive me," he whispered and I could see the pain in his eyes.

"There isn't anything to forgive. It wasn't your fault and I don't blame you. I love you so much and don't want to picture this life without you," I said.

"I love you too," he said.

I went to get the doctor and told everybody else that Dante is awake.

Dante was moved to a regular room and he would stay there for 2-3 days for observation. After that, he would start his physical therapy.

I spent the rest of the night holding his hand and telling him about the hellish 5 days I spent without him.

He told me about the dreams he had while he was unconscious.

"All I kept thinking about was, I had to find my way back to you. The dreams kept me alive. They brought us back together. I love you Leslie Lu Spencer and I hope to never be apart from you again. I know I promised this before, but I swear to God I meant it this time," he said.

"I am holding you to your word, Dante Angelo Falconeri," I declared.

He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"So you dreamt about marrying me and having kids?" I asked.

"I don't want to scare or push you, but I definitely want to marry you someday," he spoke very seriously.

"Awww babe, it doesn't scare me. It makes me happy that you think about our future," I exclaimed.

I bent down and took his lips into a passionate kiss.

"Plus you carrying my future children is quite a turn-on," he whispered breaking the embrace.

I hit his good arm and we began to laugh.

We fell asleep a short time after and I knew tonight I would have a good night of rest.

Dante is alive, almost well, will one day be my husband, and the father of our future children.

The dreams that kept him alive will keep me alive as well.

_**The End.**_


End file.
